


search for the truth

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Story Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>canon universe but with soulmates- Itachi/Sasuke Naruto/Kurama. story idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an outline of a story that i just thought of. it's not completely fleshed out, but i thought it would be an interesting story. 
> 
> also this was not edited for mistakes, in fact, once it was typed i didnt even go back to check anything lol

Canon naruto universe but with soulmates. They have identical marks.

Sasuke has known itachi was his soulmate since he was two. His mother found the mark and encouraged him to keep it a secret because fugaku would’ve freaked out.

So when the massacre occurs, sasuke can physically feel how anguished itachi feels. Sasuke knows that there HAS to be more going on behind the scenes. 

So he’s a young orphan and his soulmate has left the village and it hurts because hes alone. Then he runs into one of his classmates, Naruto, and learns that the marks on his face are his soulmarks- soulmarks are rarely visible btw.

Sasuke confesses his secret and Naruto accepts him because he KNOWS what its like NOT to be accepted. Nnaruto shows Sasuke how he sneaks around the Hokage tower ALL the time and they happen to be in the right place in the right time and they here Danzou talk of how his plans went perfectly. And of how his agreement with a ‘him’ was fulfilled. Him isn’t itachi since he dropped itachi’s name, so who is he?

They train together, sasuke wanting to become strong enough to convince itachi to come back and he helps Naruto search for clues as to who he is and who his soulmate might be.

Later he and Naruto agree that to figure out more about itachi, sasuke needs to leave. He never talked much about the massacre and his feelings on itachi so its easy to convince others that hed do anything to get ‘revenge’. When orochimaru shows interest in him, it’s an easy out and they agree that it’ an opportunity they can’t pass up. 

Sasuke leaves with orochimaru and Naruto announces his intention to bring him back. Instead, while one the training trip with jiraiya, they meet at secret places to discuss anything they’ve found. 

One night they are talking about sasuke and he says that since he left the village he feels slightly better. The closer to ones soulmate, the less empty once feels. This worries Naruto since he’s felt lonely, but he’s never felt empty. Does that mean his whisker marks are just weird birthmarks/scars and not the soulamrks they thought they were?

And sasuke comes to a weird conclusion. What if naruto’s soulmate was always with him? Yeeeeh that’s right kyuubi (kurama) is naruto’s soulmate. 

Okay so that’s what I have so far- YAY!  
Soulmates:  
Itachi/Sasuke  
Kurama/Naruto  
Sakura/Ino  
Kakashi/Obito  
Shisui/Unnamed Female  
Minato/Kushina  
Fugaku/Mikoto  
Shikamaru/Temari  
Gaara/Neji  
Hinata/Kiba  
I’ll tihnk of more later


	2. yo

this story is now being written under the title of 'to take flight'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr for the story is crows-and-whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> im willing to write this. i am. however, i do NOT know enough background information to write it nor do i have enough time to look it up. however, if someone was willing to beta this and would be willing to help me do the background fro the story, i would be grateful. otherwise i will not be going any further with this.
> 
> However, if you think this is interesting and it's suddenly sent your mind whirling, I give you PERMISSION to take this idea and roll with it. You will have to give credit to me for the idea and I request that you link me to it so I can read it because I like this idea and want to read it.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> tumblr: fuckyoucanada.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To take flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692699) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse)




End file.
